


Happenstance and Good Luck

by TwinKats



Series: Resilliant Little Things, Aren't They [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan's travels had not been intended to recruit new Wardens before the battle of Ostegar, but instead to be assured that the blighted Darkspawn were in fact heading there, and that that was the intended final battle. Picking up new recruits along the way was just happenstance and good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance and Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU work where all potential Warden's become Warden's. In this particular story Duncan recruits four of the potential seven recruits. There are a few scant differences from canon in this AU. 
> 
> Primarily being that Duncan is in charge of the Fereldan Wardens (although not considered Warden-Commander) and his visits to various locations in Fereldan are not intended for recruitment, aside from the visit to Highever, but are intended to help bring proof that the Blight is far more serious than Cailen realizes.
> 
> Obviously Duncan doesn't fully get his proof due to mishaps and general distractions. Story focuses mostly on Duncan, although as more Wardens are recruited you will hear more from them in time.
> 
> Names are the game default. So Natia Brosca, Duran Aeducan, Aedan Cousland, Darrian Tabris, and Lyna Mahariel.

All of Fereldan's army including Battlemages of the Fereldan Circle were gathered or gathering to Ostegar. Duncan let out a slow breath at the thought. A whole army, ready to stand beside the Order and combat a common enemy. Oh he knew that King Cailen didn't quite realize the severity of the stakes at hand, not yet, but after Ostegar the man might be willing to listen to Duncan's concerns.

It was why he was here, standing within the wintry Frostback Mountains that housed the surface entrance to Orzammar, the great city of of the Dwarves and one of the final stands against the Darkspawn. Duncan knew that in order to convince Cailen the severity of the truth of the Blight, he had to gather evidence to prove his claims. Telling the young king that you dream of the Archdemon's whispers and calls at night is not the best way to gain trust.

No matter how true that very statement is. Duncan sighed.

"Something about this Blight seems different from the rest," he murmured to himself. The rest of course being what he knew in tales and stories that others of the Order had shared over time.

He nodded once to the guard posted at the gate, who nodded back. Duncan was a familiar face over the years, since he passed his Joining and entered the ranks forevermore as a Grey Warden. Now Duncan held the status of eldest of the Fereldan Grey Wardens, Wardens that hadn't been seen since before the occupation of Orlais and Sophia Dryden. The Orlesian Wardens taught him all that he needed to know to take up the mantle of the Fereldan Wardens, although now he worried it wouldn't be enough.

Their ranks were still far too thin, and Duncan knew that this Blight wouldn't be easy. No Blight ever was. Then there was the matter of that boy Alistair...but thinking of the wayward royal bastard just brought upon another headache that he didn't want to deal with. Thank Andraste that he could leave the silly child in Ostegar without repercussions. Or so he hoped. Best he knew Alistair could end up seduced and knock up some poor girl in his absence, or fall on the sharp end of his blade, or even both which honestly didn't bare thinking about. Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose and passed the threshold of the Hall of Heroes and into the Commons.

With a sigh Duncan made his way towards the Diamond Quarter, intending to speak to King Endrin Aeducan and hopefully get a better idea what the Darkspawn in the Deep Roads were doing. Perhaps he'd even have time to step into the Deep Roads and see the situation first hand. At the very least a report from the Dwarven Kingdom should satisfy Cailen as to the coming severity ahead.

Just as he reached the palace Duncan ran into the middle son of King Endrin, who forced him to stop.

"Atrast vala, Duncan! What a surprise!" greeted Duran Aeducan, clasping hands with Duncan. "This is the proper greetings for your people correct?"

"Ah, yes. Stone met and blessings on your house, Duran Aeducan," Duncan greeted, somewhat stiffly. He was still not used to visiting the Dwarves. There were no surviving Dwarven cities in the Deep Roads in the rest of Thedas. Only Orzammar remained now, and they were vastly different from the surface Dwarves. "I said it right this time I hope?" he asked after a second as amused faces stared back at him.

"Oh yes, you did," Gorim nodded. "I apologize for milord Bhelen has given us some food for thought."

"I can speak for myself Gorim," Duran interrupted with a tense smile, "but yes, what Gorim says is correct. I merely have much on my mind. After the Proving we'll be heading off on an expedition to the old Aeducan Thaig."

"The Proving?" Duncan blinked. "Ah, being held in your honor I take it?"

"Yes," Duran nodded. "I trust you will attend?"

"I am sorry, Prince Duran, but I am afraid I must speak with King Endrin as soon as possible."

Duran frowned and shook his head. "I am sorry, Duncan, but my father has retired early. He has not been feeling so well, lately. Come. You can watch the Proving and discuss your concerns with my brother, Crown Prince Trian."

Duncan fell quickly in line with Duran and Gorim. "Something concerns you, I take it?"

"Yes," Duran replied, smiling to the merchants sweetly as he lead Duncan from the Diamond Quarter.

"Are you sure you wish to bring this to the Grey Warden's attention?" Gorim hissed between his teeth.

"Is it a matter that the Warden's should be aware of?" Duncan questioned. He refrained from biting his lip, wondering if the Darkspawn had been advancing or more active than he or the Order expected.

"It is not a matter of Darkspawn, although I understand your Order has a rapport going with my father," Duran said. "We are concerned that his sudden illness is not...natural."

"Blight sickness?" Duncan guessed.

Duran licked his lips, "Uncertain," he murmured. "Whatever it is, he is getting steadily worse. Bhelen is sowing doubts that it is my brothers handling, but Bhelen forgets that I've known him since he was attached to our mothers skirts. Ambition is in his nature, and poisoning would be right up Bhelen's halls. Unlike my brother Trian."

"I am unsure if this is something I can help you with, my friend. I'm afraid unless there is Darkspawn involved I cannot do much," Duncan said after a moment of contemplation. "I did need to speak with King Endrin however as to the state of the Deep Roads. Perhaps you or your brother Prince Trian could help?"

"I would not be of much help, although Trian might," Duran nodded. "You can ask him at the Proving. I am not expecting anything from you, at any rate, merely a willing ear and perhaps a word or two. Dwarva matters are, as always, handled internally. Bhelen, or Trian, will not get away with murder if that is indeed the case."

"I suppose my concerns can wait for now," Duncan agreed. "Your brother will be present at the Proving?"

"Both of them, yes, unless Trian chooses to head off on the expedition early. It will be an honor to have you there, Duncan," Duran nodded.

"The honor is all mine," Duncan nodded.

* * *

It didn’t click at first, not until later, but as Duncan waited for the Proving, and then watched the matches, he realized the young Dwarf woman with no house who laughed at his greeting after staring rather oddly at him, would make a good Warden. He himself after all had been practically nothing more than a thief on the streets, and then a murderer, before his recruitment into the Order. This dwarven child had all the makings and perhaps more of a Warden, and some part of Duncan said that she might even be strong enough to survive the Joining.

However the Warden had other matters to attend to, and so for the time put the matter of the strange Casteless dwarf out of mind. Except then she won, where no other would, and as Trian bade her reveal her face Duncan felt a chill sweep through his bones. He knew somewhat that Dwarven politics were an odd thing, and that a casteless in a Proving was something of taboo. As it was a Proving in honor of Prince Duran was even more dangerous for the girl to have done something like this.

The idea, the merit, of a good Warden being wasted here turned Duncan’s stomach, and so in light of this girl staring up at the houses, defiant, he stood ready to defend her. Blighted information about the Darkspawn or not, the Order needed more recruits!

“Guards! Take this,” here Trian paused, his voice a low growl of utter disdain, “filth away!” Duran and Bhelen rose alongside Duncan, one with a frown of contemplation, the other face inscrutable. Duncan sucked in a breath and quickly followed after Trian.

“Milord, hold your men, I pray you,” Duncan beseeched. “This warrior has beaten what your best has to offer, is that not what this Proving is for?”

“You honor us with your presence, Warden, but this Proving was in honor of my brother, Duran, and his accomplishments.”

“There are laws that have governed the Proving for thousands of years,” Bhelen interceded, moving to stand next to Trian. Duncan tracked the motion with a keen eye. “This woman is no warrior. She is casteless, rejected by the ancestors.”

“Her very footsteps poison the ground she stands upon,” Trian continued coldly. “She has no place here.”

“Brother, this Proving is in my honor,” Duran interrupted, coming to stand next to Duncan. He looked beseechingly at Trian. “She has become Champion, fought better than the Warriors themselves. I see no reason why we cannot honor her prowess in the arena by letting her live, foolish her decision may have been.”

“The laws are there for a reason, Duran,” Bhelen shook his head. “I know you feel pity for these...but be that is it may, we cannot change the laws of our people, the will of our ancestors.”

“Bhelen, truly--”

“Bhelen is right, Duran,” Trian raised his hand to silence Duran. “The law is the law. Prowess or no, this casteless filth has broken it. The ancestors have spoken upon her, she knew her place well enough. There is nothing we can do, she is nothing here.”

“Aside from being your Champion,” Duncan shook his head and turned away, his plans to speak with Trian about the Darkspawn movements in the Deep Roads completely forgotten. Now instead he made plans on how to save the young dwarf from her fate, and perhaps gain a new warden in the process.

* * *

Duncan held his hand to his chin, there must be something he could use to get the poor girl out of this mess. Although when he had gone to question the guards of her location, she had been missing. Bought, traded, bribed into a new location that Duncan was unaware of. It troubled him to no end.

“Atrast vala, Duncan.”

Duncan turned, surprised to see Duran here, and without Gorim.

“Prince Duran, to what do I owe this visit?” Duncan asked, lowering his hand from his chin.

“You seek to recruit the Champion of my Proving, or have I read you wrong?” Duran replied, carefully shutting the door behind him. He stepped over to the fire, standing next to Duncan who blinked, eyes slightly widened in surprise. “Ah, so I was right then.”

“There is not much I can do without knowing where she is,” Duncan murmured.

“Yes, the Carta has been rather successful in cleaning up their own mess,” Duran scowled. “However Bhelen has brought word of an assassination attempt upon Baraht. My brother Trian has gathered guards to head this off. I fear they will be too late.”

“Assassination...I see,” Duncan murmured, folding his arms across his chest.

“If you hurry, you might just receive that which you seek,” Duran continued.

“And why, pray tell, would you help me? As I understand it this has been something of a scandal for your Proving,” Duncan pointed out.

“Bhelen plans something, what I do not know,” Duran reiterated. “In either direction I am likely to end up like a nug on a roast.” Duran licked his lips. “She fought bravely, and deserves a chance to put her skills to use. I know your Order is low on recruits, and I hear tales of a possible Blight. You need all the fighters you can get, even a lowly casteless.”

There was a pause, a beat, and then Duncan clasped Duran on the shoulder.

“Thank you my friend,” he said, “I will not forget this kindness,” and departed.

* * *

Duncan came upon the party just in time, slipping through the Dwarven guards up to Trian’s side to interrupt what looked to be the beginning of an interesting dialogue.

“Yet again it appears she has proven her bravery and skill, Prince Trian,” Duncan said smoothly.

“Duncan,” Trian greeted, coolly. He looked stiff, but at the same time not. Bhelen, standing beside him on the other hand, released a nervous twitch of his brow.

“That is quite beside the point,” Bhelen shook his head. “Bravery, and skill aside, this...casteless thug has just murdered one of the Warrior caste. This cannot go unpunished.”

“The Grey Wardens search through all of Thedas for those with the potential to join our ranks, and quite by chance it appears as if I have found such a recruit,” Duncan responded smoothly.

Here, the dwarf interceded, “What are you saying?” Her voice was lilting, yet as hard as the stone. Duncan could see the sense of shrewdness there, looking for some hidden catch to his words.

“Let me make my offer formal, then,” Duncan nodded to her. “I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, extend my invitation to join our Order.”

“This women is wanted for treason!” Bhelen snapped. “Surely you jest.”

“I do not,” Duncan continued to address the dwarf woman in front of him. “This offer would require you to head to the surface lands, thus leaving your people, but it does offer you a chance to combat the darkspawn and thus strike a blow against the Blight.”

“If I wanted to combat darkspawn I would join the Dead Caste in the Deep Roads,” she laughed.

“Natia, you can’t be seriously thinking of turning down being a Grey Warden!” the dwarf beside her groaned. “Stone, you must have hit your head harder than I thought if you think that’s a good idea!”

“What about Rica, Leske? What of my sister?” Natia snapped.

“Oh don’t worry about her, ol’ Leske’ll take care of her,” he grinned in response, all suave and charm. Natia rolled her eyes.

“It’s the surface, Leske, you know what they say about the surface,” Natia hissed.

“It’s sure bright, and smells like food, but nobody cares about your Caste or lack-there-of,” Leske countered.

“I’m not even surprised you’ve gone up before,” Natia deadpanned. Leske snickered.

“Natia you're a fool if you don’t take the offer!” Rica laughed, coming to stand beside Leske. “Otherwise I might just kill you myself for your idiotic stunt with the Proving.”

“But you, and Mother,” Natia hissed.

“Don’t worry,” Rica replied. “Everything is well in hand.”

Duncan tilted his head and leaned to one side, the only open sign of curiousity he displayed. “Have you decided?”

“Stone, fine!” Natia huffed, and threw up her hands. Both Leske and Rica grinned and shared knowing smiles. “Fine, you win, I agree.”

Duncan smiled. “Then in front of these witnesses, I hereby welcome you to the Grey Wardens. Know that you are worthy, and wanted. Now, we must depart. I have spent enough time here already. Goodbye, my friends.” Here Duncan turned to the Aeducan’s and their guards, and then walked off without another word.

“Trian he can’t do that!” Bhelen hissed, only to be silenced with a, “Peace, brother.”

Duncan’s original reason for traveling to Orzammar now completely lay in the farthest reaches from his mind. It was only halfway on the route to Highever that he even remembered.

“Flames take me!” he hissed between his teeth, and then waved a hand when Natia looked to him curious over the campfire. “It is nothing.”

“If you say so,” she snorted. “Crazy old human.”

Duncan paused, and then sighed. Wonder of wonders, this one had a mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> As you no doubt realized some of what happened in Orzammar is different. Bhelen's poisoning of their father is happening earlier, leaving most of the day to day running of Orzammar to Trian, his Crown Prince. As such the majority of King Endrin's appearances have been replaced with Trian, Bhelen, and Duran.


End file.
